Low
Career outline (no more than two paragraphs, please) * *Links to Peel (no more than two paragraphs, please) * Festive Fifty Entries *1999 Festive Fifty: Immune #10 *2000 Festive Fifty: Dinosaur Act #11 *2002 Festive Fifty: (That's How You Sing) Amazing Grace #36 *2002 Festive Fifty: Canada #18 *2002 Festive Fifty: In The Drugs #16 ;Post-Peel *2011 Festive Fifty: Try To Sleep #45 Sessions Four sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1999-05-16. First broadcast 22 June 1999. Repeated: 23 September 1999 *Those Girls (Song For Nico) / Liar / I Remember / Will The Night 2. Live at Maida Vale. First broadcast 08 November 2000. Repeated 11 January 2001 *Will The Night / Venus / Dinosaur Act / Joan Of Arc / Immune / Over The Ocean 3. Recorded: 2001-11-26. First broadcast 02 January 2002. Repeated 19 September 2002. *Last Snowstorm Of The Year / Canada / Lil' Argument With Myself / In The Drugs 4. Live from Peel Acres 30 January 2003. (From 'The Peel Sessions' (Ken Garner): Peel was snowbound in London at R1, the band playing in from Peel Acres. 'They were so disappointed he wasn’t there,' remembers Sheila.) *Last Snow Storm of the Year/ That's How We Sing (Amazing Grace) / Fearless / La La / Tonight / Lordy Live *25 April 2002: live set from All Tomorrow’s Parties, Camber Sands, 19-21 April 2002. No known commercial release. #The Lamb #(That's How You Sing) Amazing Grace #Sunflowers #Last Snowstorm Of The Year #Starfire #Canada #Fearless #Candy Girl Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1996 *22 September 1996: Prisoner (LP - The Curtain Hits The Cast) Vernon Yard *02 November 1996: Over The Ocean (7 inch) Vernon Yard ;1997 *25 February 1997: Throw Out The Line (CD – Long Division) Vernon Yard *17 March 1997 (BFBS): Throw Out The Line (CD-Long Division) Vernon Yard Recordings / Virgin America *18 March 1997: Violence (CD - Long Division) Vernon Yard *11 November 1998: If You Were Born Today (7”) Wurlitzer Jukebox *27 November 1997 (BFBS): Blue Christmas (7"-B side of If You Were Born Today (Song For Little Baby Jesus) Wurlitzer Jukebox ;1998 *21 April 1998: Joan Of Arc (7") Tugboat *24 April 1998 (BFBS): Joan Of Arc (7") Tugboat *28 April 1998: Long, Long, Long (7”) Tugboat *07 May 1998: Joan Of Arc (7") Tugboat *19 May 1998: Lord Can You Hear Me? (CD: A Tribute To Spaceman 3) Rocket Girl ;1999 *02 February 1999: Immune (7") Tugboat *18 February 1999: Immune (7") Tugboat *20 February 1999 (BFBS): Immune (7") Tugboat *06 April 1999: I Remember (LP - Secret Name) Tugboat *25 April 1999 (BFBS): Weight Of Water (2xLP-Secret Name) Tugboat *27 April 1999: Weight Of Water (LP-Secret Name) Tugboat *05 May 1999: Missouri (LP - Secret Name) Tugboat *26 August 1999: Venus (Compilation CD-Shanti Project Collection) Badman *05 September 1999 (BFBS): Venus (Compilation CD-Shanti Project Collection) Badman *23 November 1999: (JP: “Unless I was hallucinating, I heard Mark And Lard this afternoon talking about the Low Christmas album. Unfortunately, they just talked about it and didn't play a track from it, so I will.”) - Blue Christmas (CD-Christmas) Tugboat *08 December 1999: Blue Christmas (CD-Christmas) Tugboat *13 December 1999 (BFBS): Blue Christmas (CD-Christmas) Tugboat *14 December 1999: Blue Christmas (CD-Christmas) Tugboat *16 December 1999: Taking Down The Tree (CD: Christmas) Tugboat *29 December 1999: Immune (7 inch) Tugboat FF#10 ;2000 *11 November 2000: Dinosaur Act (single) Tugboat *15 November 2000: Dinosaur Act (CDS) Tugboat *22 November 2000: Just Like Christmas (CD: It's A Cool Cool Christmas) Jeepster *28 November 2000: Blue Christmas (EP - Christmas) Tugboat *21 December 2000: Just Like Christmas (Christmas EP) Kranky'' (Christmas special live from Peel Acres)'' *28 December 2000: Dinosaur Act (CD single) Tugboat FF#11 ;2001 *08 February 2001: Sunflower (CD-Things We Lost In The Fire) Tugboat *14 February 2001: Embrace (CD-Things We Lost In The Fire) Tugboat *15 February 2001: White Tail (CD-Things We Lost In The Fire) Tugboat *20 February 2001: Medicine & Magazine (CD-Things We Lost In The Fire) Tugboat *21 February 2001: Laser Beam (CD-Things We Lost In The Fire) Tugboat *01 March 2001: Whore (LP-Things We Lost In The Fire) Tugboat *03 March 2001: Embrace (CD-Things We Lost In The Fire) Tugboat *13 March 2001: Whore (CD-Things We Lost In The Fire) Tugboat *15 March 2001 (& Dirty Three): When I Called Upon Your Seed (EP - In The Fishtank 7) Konkurrent *22 March 2001 (Radio Eins): Whore (CD-Things We Lost In The Fire) Tugboat *05 April 2001: Whore (CD-Things We Lost In The Fire) Tugboat *12 September 2001 (presented by Mary Anne Hobbs): Don't Carry It All (LP-Things We Lost In The Fire) Tugboat *14 November 2001: Last Night I Dreamed Somebody Loved Me (single) Chairkickers *20 December 2001: Just Like Christmas (LP-It's A Cool Cool Christmas) Jeepster (Christmas special live from Peel Acres) *26 December 2001: Blue Christmas (CD mini album-Christmas) Tugboat ;2002 *23 May 2002: David And Jude (7” split single with Vibracathedral Orchestra) Misplaced *28 August 2002: In the Drugs (LP - Trust) Rough Trade *29 August 2002: Candy Girl (Rough Trade *25 September 2002: Fearless (EP - Canada) Rough Trade *26 September 2002: That's How You Sing Amazing Grace (LP - Thrust) Rough Trade *02 October 2002: In The Drugs (LP - Trust) Rough Trade *10 December 2002: Blue Christmas (LP - Christmas) Tugboat *19 December 2002: Blue Christmas (LP - Christmas) Tugboat *25 December 2002 (Radio Mafia): Blue Christmas (CD-Christmas) Tugboat *26 December 2002: (That's How You Sing) Amazing Grace (LP-Trust) Rough Trade) FF#36 *26 December 2002: Canada (CD Single) Rough Trade FF#18 *26 December 2002: In The Drugs (LP-Trust) Rough Trade FF#16 ;2003 *20 May 2003: Dinosaur Act (CD Single) Tugboat *18 December 2003: Blue Christmas' (LP - Christmas) Tugboat ;2004 *06 July 2004: Because You Stood Still (LP- A Lifetime of Temporary Relief) Rough Trade *20 July 2004: Bright (LP- A Lifetime Of Temporary Relief) Rough Trade *18 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Last Snowstorm of the Year' - (Peel Session) *23 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Monkey' - (Rough Trade) *30 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Pissing' (CD- Album Sampler) - (Rough Trade) *14 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Taking Down The Tree' (LP- Low Christmas) - (Tugboat) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists